


Broken Temple and Broken Bond

by NightlyMuse



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Light description of injuries and medicine, Memory Loss, Regrets, Swearing, Unhealthy amounts of sass and sarcasm, everyone lives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlyMuse/pseuds/NightlyMuse
Summary: The Holy War was won, through sure luck did the Gold Saints survive and make it back the living world. However, it means for the first time in a decade the brothers Saga and Kanon are the presence of each other, neither are quite sure if it is good thing or not.





	Broken Temple and Broken Bond

**Author's Note:**

> My first time sitting down and writing the gemini brothers interacting with each other, turns out I see Kanon as a snarky man! Please enjoy these two play a real life version of Viscera Cleanup Detail with gemini temple. Enjoy, kudo and comment!~

“Well this place is a shit hole” Kanon whistled somewhere behind him, and he resisted the urge to sigh and pinch the area between his eyebrows. Despite the bitter feeling that came with admitting his brother had a point, Saga still felt that he could have worded it better. But he reminds himself, that this is Kanon, it's just how he is.

At least he was trying to tone it down.

He stood up from where he had placed a crate of supplies and looked around the place that for years he had called home. Gemini Temple was in sorry shape after the Holy War; what with the gaping hole in the ceiling, various broken pillars, shattered floor and general wreckage to the living quarters. Cleaning and repairing were going to be long and costly. 'I'll ask Athena about that later if I have a chance' Saga thought and glanced back towards his twin.

He wasn't sure who was in worst shape, him or Kanon. The younger twin stood, his good hand on his hip as he looked towards the sunshine pouring through the ceiling, his other arm held in a sling. He could see some parts of bandages close to his neck and was aware that the bandages around the lower half of his free arm weren't just for training.

What other wounds Kanon had, he didn’t know, but considering he was released from the hospital before him, perhaps there weren’t as many. His own wounds consisted mostly around broken ribs and various cuts where his armor didn't cover him, easily fixed by stitches and stern warnings from doctors to avoid doing anything too physical. Which was difficult given his home was through the other wreckage of Sanctuary and several flights of stairs. But his body was holding up from it, and the doctors had given him medicine against infection and pain.

“Hey man, are you listening?” Saga blinked, shaking his head and rubbing his face. Kanon was giving him a look he couldn't describe, something between concern and annoyance.

“I'm sorry I was deep in my thoughts, too deep perhaps. Could you repeat what you said?” He asked, rubbing one of his bruised wrists, a result of where IVs had been.

Kanon rolled his eyes and snorted “I was asking what you wanted to do? I've got one good arm, so I don't plan on slacking off if that's what you're thinking. But I know your ribs are busted up, so how do you want to split the work up?”

That....was one of the few things he'd never expected to hear from his brother. Fair work and mild concern for someone other than himself. 'It's been years since we've had a decent conservation, far too long really' Saga sighed before he bent down-carefully-to the crate he had brought up with them, looking through it. It was full of various cleaning supplies and extra goods. “Starting in the living quarters would likely be best, it'll be a good base to live while we fix the rest.”

Kanon nodded, tossing his hair over his shoulder as he spoke “We'll have to break down the rumble to make it easier to move things and clear it all out from there. That is, when we can without tearing some stitches, thank fuck for Cosmo right?”

“If you are referring to how Cosmo aids in our bodies healing, then yes I am grateful for that. But the sooner we clear up, the soon repairs can begin” And the sooner they can figure out what to do afterwards. Between recovery and rebuilding Sanctuary and its forces, there wasn’t going to be a quiet day.

And there were some things that fogged his mind.

Kanon mumbled something under his breath while he picked up the crate, carrying it under his good arm “Yeah, but what's the hurry, right? There's no world ending event coming up in the next oh I don't know, 200 years?” he said as they started making their way towards the living areas. Saga bit back his words, fighting wouldn't help either of them now. At the least he wanted to protest not carrying the crate, it was light enough it wouldn't be a problem, it was just a minor annoyance. But knowing Kanon, he’d be equally as stubborn about it.

“Can never know what might happen in the future, we should be prepared for the worst in case” Saga replied, stopping in the middle of the quarters, looking between the connected rooms. Several doors were cracked and hanging awkwardly on their hinges, the walls would need fixing and fresh coats of paint as well.

“Oh of course, my _ever too serious brother_. I'm gonna start in the kitchen, who knows what's growing in the fridge by now” Kanon said, making a noise of disgust as he lifted a pair of rubber gloves and paused. “Er...can I get a hand with this?”

Saga sighed, shaking his head and stepping close to help his brother with the gloves “I'll get started with the bathroom then, and work from there.” Pausing for a moment he pulled off several hair bands from one of his wrists and stepped behind Kanon, grabbing his hair and gathering it all together.

“Hey hey, what the hell are you doing?” Kanon jerked, trying to move away, only have to his brother press a hand against his good shoulder.

“Relax Kanon, it's easier to clean if your hair is out of the way. I'm just tying it up for you” he said, wrapping one of the hairbands into a ponytail and then twisting his sibling's long hair into a tight bun with another. “See that wasn't so bad?”

The younger twin touched his hair and snorted “Better hide the mirrors, I feel like a dork like this.” He turned around to face Saga, nodding and reaching for several cleaning supplies and tossing them into a bucket. “You look fine” Saga said, sighing and shaking his head as he tied back his own hair.

“Better than you, that's for sure” Kanon said, disappearing into the kitchen before his brother could make a remark, leaving Saga feeling annoyed and slightly drained from dealing with the back talking. Once again, he reminded himself to ignore the words and go see the state of the bedrooms.

Though a question did enter his mind before he began to move forward. “Kanon, which room did you use?”

“What? What room?” he heard his brother yell.

“Bedroom, which one did you use?” 'And did you use my old one' Saga thought quietly, not that he had really moved any of his things from here to the Grand Pope's temple during his... _dark years_. But his room and things were still there, part of him wondered Kanon can trashed them in an act of payback.

Wouldn't have been the first time, in all honesty.

He perked his head up when he heard his brother's response, “I didn't touch a damn thing in your room if that's what you're thinking. I used the one down the hall at the end.”

As if the day couldn’t get any stranger, Saga thought as he frowned. He didn’t know much about what Kanon had been doing between his time as a Marina (A subject he wasn’t in a rush to discuss) and his time as a Saint. There was one thing change he was sure of though, and that was the fact Kanon truly had changed or was at least tempting to change.

‘Perhaps there is hope for me yet’ he thought, trying to turn the handle to his old room only to find it jammed. Grunting he braced his shoulder against and pushed hard, hearing a loud crack as the door gave way and he stumbled inside.

“ _The hell was that?”_ Kanon called from outside, as Saga coughed and waved a hand in front of his face to keep away the unholy amount of dust that was kicked up from the door. “Just a stubborn door!” he called back.

The room was dark, the only light source came from thin slivers of covered windows, thankfully he could at least see the outlines of the furniture enough to avoid bumping into them. The curtains felt disgusting to touch as he pulled them back and opened the set of windows behind them.

‘Ok add that to the list of things I need to replace’ he thought as he wiped his hands on his pants, looking over the state of the room.

The place-as Kanon would say-was a _trash bin_. Cobwebs and dust coated everything, the furniture from the couch, arm chairs, rugs and bedding had long since been eaten by bugs, rats and any battles that the Temple has been hit by. Rumble needed to be swept away too, he thought dragging one shoe through it the dust, leaving a trail.

When was the last time he stayed here? Must have been a decade by now.

Saga sighed and decided to leave his room for more supplies, and to check on Kanon while letting the room air out some before he dove back in.

His younger twin, despite having one arm in a sling, had managed some progress. Several of the counters had been swept off and he had dragged a trash bin near the fridge, which was where he found Kanon, half in it and dumping everything out.

Kanon gave him a disgusted look as he leaned out and gagged, “I regret saving that takeout now.” Saga offered a tight smile and sat leaned against the thankfully clean island counter, “Does that thing still work?”

“It works fine, needs a ton of cleaning and soap, but at least it’s one thing we don’t have to worry out. Tried to turn on the fans and lights, bulbs must be broken so add those to the list of shit we’ll need to get” Kanon added, moving away from the offending kitchen appliance.

“Remind me to write it down later and start a list to Athena of costs” Saga said, nodding along, his mind turning over on itself. Distantly he knew that Shura had it much worse, his Temple had been destroyed when Seiya and the others had fought their ways through the Temples. Who knows what remained of his belongings.

‘I need to check in on the others, maybe ask Athena how those Bronze Saints are’ Saga drifted off before a loud bang snapped him back. A red bucket was sitting in the kitchen sink as Kanon filled it with dish soap while he water ran.

“Kanon, do you need anything while I start thinking over a list?” Saga asked, coughing slightly.

His brother tossed his head from side to side and hummed, “Besides a new place to live? Food, some beer, new towels and a tv.”

‘Typical’ Saga thought, shaking his head before saying he’ll work on it. “You need help with the fridge?”

“Nah I can manage this, how about you?” Kanon said.

Saga thought for a moment, back the terrible state that his old room was in, part of him wondered if Kanon’s was in similar shape, knowing his brother’s long-standing habit of being messy and too lazy to keep his things organized. But this wasn’t about him, he reminded himself and corrected his thoughts to a list of things he’d have to do, it wasn’t by any means terrible (compared to things he had done in the past) so he shook his head and offered a smile. “I can manage as well, just yell if you need help alright?”

“Likewise, brother”

After that, there was a period of silence, neither brother knowing how to continue the conversation. Despite the long history of things between them, so much unsaid and left hanging until the air became tense and heavy.

“I’ll be working in the bathroom, if you need me” Saga said, leaving after receiving a grunt and a nod from Kanon, and taking several cleaning supplies with him. The bathroom was another part of the Temple he figured they’d need to fix as quickly as possible if they were to continue living within it.

‘Never was fond of cleaning this part…’ He groaned and pulled on a clear pair of gloves, made a quiet prayer and entered the bathroom, dust and fallen bits of the ceiling everywhere. The quietness and tasks however gave him time to think and settle on some things he would plan to do, aside from clearing and repairing his Temple. ‘It sounds so strange to refer it as that again’ He thought, it had been so long since he called it his, the Temple above them, the Pope’s chambers, that was what he kind considered _his_. But it was never meant to be that, it should’ve belong to Aiolos. And it reminded him of all the guilt and things he could never make up for.

No matter how much he tried or wanted too. The things he did could never be forgiven.

Part of him did wonder though, as he collected bits and pieces of debris into a bag, what Athena planned to do with him once order had been further placed within the Sanctuary. He shouldn’t be allowed to keep the title of Gemini Saint, not with his history and he was sure that Kanon could serve as Gemini better than him.

‘I never thought I’d ever really say that’ Saga sighed and leaned against the sink, frowning as he looked around and thought more. He feared for the others well, those loyal Saints that went along with the plan and acted as Specters, even donning dead and lifeless armor. Though the others knew now of their intentions he could tell the wounds were still open and understood.

There had been enough backstabbing for one century within Sanctuary.

As for himself…all he wanted most in life was to become Gemini Saint, keep his brother close and later serve as Pope. None of those wants went right, in fact they all went horribly wrong and now he wasn’t sure what to do next. But he did know one thing, he didn’t want to leave the Sanctuary, to be cut out of the only place he knew as home.

“ _Enough_ …enough of those thoughts” Saga whispered himself, pressing a hand over his face and sighed, feeling his throat tense up and feel painful. Those thoughts were haunting him lately and while he tried to cut them off before they totally cloudy his mind.

Easier said than done.

Looking around he realized that he had cleaned more than he first thought. Most of the rumble had been picked up and the floor had been swept up, from there he decided to clean the toilet and wash the sink and tub. That took care of most of the bathroom and at least made it clean enough to use for the day, he’d retouch it after he did his own bedroom…or wherever he decided to sleep for the night.

“Kanon! Bathroom’s good to use if you need it” He called out as he pulled off his gloves and walked back to check on his brother.

“Thank fuck for that” Kanon shouted over his shoulder, blinking then smirking as he pointed towards his brother, “You got something on your face…well besides that thing you call a face.”

_‘Ignore it Saga’_ he grumbled before touching his face and groaning, realizing that yes there was a white powder on his face from when he touched it earlier. “Pass me a rag please?” he asked and received a wet rag tossed into his hand.

‘I’m sure he wanted to throw at my face’ he shook his head and cleaned it off. “How does it go here?” he asked, moving to try and start a conversation.

“Pretty good honestly, kitchen’s usable again. I’ll work on another room later but man I’m hungry for lunch” Kanon nodded and pulled off his own gloves. 

“It’s nearly 5 pm, I’d say that’s a bit late for lunch” Saga replied.

“Dinner then, but do you plan on going to sleep early tonight with all this _mess?_ ” Kanon said, gesturing to the rest of the temple, mostly towards the living room that remained in an abysmal state. “Your room is still a mess too, where are you going to sleep?”

Part of Saga hated how his brother was right, but another part was content with how his brother was behaving so far. At that moment a loud, odd gurgling noise entered the room and Saga blinked.

That came from his stomach?...

Kanon smirked and leaned against the counter, “Seems like I’m not the only one hungry. Want takeout or actually sit down somewhere?”

_That damn smirk was beginning to get on his-_

“Choose something in Rodorio, it’ll be easier to get the food and get back safer” Saga sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling oddly tense there. Well, he knew why it was tense, but he chose to ignore it.

“You’re letting me pick?” Kanon asked, a narrowed look in his eyes. He was questioning him, probably figuring he still wasn’t feeling quite right or something like that, Saga figured. It was fair enough, and he really didn’t feel like arguing.

“I’ll pay alright too alright? Just don’t go overboard” Saga shrugged, glad he had taken out of funds earlier in case they needed it. And last time he checked, that counted for food as well.

Kanon grinned and perked up in a way that Saga hadn’t seen in _years_. “Relax brother I won’t but I will make sure we have leftovers for later” He said, hurling himself over the island and dashing quickly out of the temple before Saga could grab him by the shirt.

“ _Kanon you know I hate leftovers! Dammit”_ Saga groaned and rubbed his face.

**

An hour later, the brothers sat in the living room dinning on Chinese takeout from one of the places in the village, going through the channels of the _somehow_ intact tv. Kanon had been the one to get the food as Saga didn’t feel comfortable facing the village people quite yet.

After trying and failing several times to get Kanon’s feet off the coffee table Saga eventually forced himself to ignore it and continue eating as his brother went through the channels until something caught his interest.

“I plan to try and get this room cleared before I go to sleep tonight. Have you checked on your room yet?” Saga asked, setting aside his box before unscrewing his water bottle’s lid.

Kanon shook his head and swallowed a mouthful, “Not yet but I don’t think it got too wrecked compared to some places. You going to rough it on the couch?”

“Yes, I plan on getting rid of the furniture from my old room tomorrow, it’s too old and far gone” Saga replied. He was at least glad the couch was in one piece, though he had slept on worse surfaces before but with his wounds it would make the night a be easier.

“Good luck then” Kanon huffed “Gonna be a long day tomorrow and well, every day after it” he added.

‘I should be happy he’s using his head more’ Saga thought ‘but I don’t. Nothing should have gone like it had’.

“Kanon? Have you taken your medicine yet?” He asked, receiving a grunt as a reply. “Just make sure you do before you go to bed ok?”

_“Yes, brother dearest”_ Kanon groaned.

He didn’t sleep that night, not because of pain but in the way his mind would not seem to stop thinking. Plans and lists of things that needed to be done around the Temple mostly but then he drifted to asking how Mu was doing with the Clothes. Then his mind began to wonder just _how_ he was going to speak to the Aries Saint with the blood on his hands, _how was he supposed to speak to any of the Golds now?_

Perhaps it would be less difficult with Camus, Deathmask, Shura and Aphrodite. They had been so loyal throughout everything and he hoped Athena wouldn’t cast too heavy of a judgement upon them. He made a mental note to remember to speak to her about that, if he could.

The rest however…. Shaka was always a mystery he didn’t know how to solve. Roshi was even more of a blank to him and considering Roshi’s age and the fact he tried to have him assassinated he wasn’t in a hurry to speak to the elder. Milo was unpredictable and always was emotional from what he remembered of him as a child and the bits he could recall as a Saint.

He wasn’t sure how to think Aldebaran was handling everything, but he was amazed the man had stayed so kind throughout the amount of hardship he placed on him. It spoke highly about Aldebaran as a man in his mind.

Then…there was Aiolia and Aiolos. A source of grief in his heart he could not avoid and grew each time he thought about them. With Aiolos, he dragged his name in the dirt for more than a decade, forced Shura to _kill him_ after he saved their newborn goddess, he took everything from him.

Aiolia had to suffer all the aftershocks of his actions, the pain, _the hate_. All alone with no one to have his back. And yet he turned out a good man too, somehow.

Saga blinked in the darkness and wiped a finger against an eye, unaware that he had been crying as he was trapped in his thoughts. Never he did he think he brought so low as he correctly was, but he knew this wasn’t his lowest.

Those years had been behind him now, just recently.

Kanon was alive and well, they were speaking again, Aiolos was alive as well. The Holy War was won, and they had made it out.

And yet living was more difficult than ever.

Somehow between those thoughts and a growing headache, Saga managed to will himself to sleep. It wasn’t the best, but he didn’t care. His dreams were filled of shadows and a taunting voice, a face twisted in a grin that was his own and somehow not. A cold sweat washed over him, and as much as he tried, his eyes would not open.

**

When he did wake up, it was painfully bright, he could smell coffee and hear the slight sizzle of something, albeit faintly. After a rough night his mind was slow to process everything as he sat up and rubbed the remaining sleep out of his eyes.

“Yo Saga, I coffee and breakfast cooking” Kanon’s voice reached his ears.

He made a noise in his throat as he stretched and leaned over the back of the couch and to the kitchen, blinking. Sure enough, the coffee maker (likely new) was brewing and a frying pan had something going in it. Kanon was facing him with crossed arms and a grin.

“I’m shocked, for once I’m up before you” he said.

At that point his mind finally caught up and he mumbled something like “You cooked?”

“Yeah big shock I’m sure, get used to it” Kanon replied, waving a hand and turning back to whatever he was cooking.

Blurry eyed, Saga reached over to the coffee table for his watch and was mildly surprised he slept nearly into noon. ‘It’s the medicine and wounds’ he figured and stood up from the couch with a groan, flipping his braided hair over his shoulder.

“I didn’t know you liked coffee…or that we had coffee” Saga said, yawning and giving his brother a confused look.

“I don’t, and we didn’t, but I decided to spare you the horror of eating leftovers for breakfast and made a small trip to get some groceries” Kanon nodded over his shoulder. “And don’t even begin to worry, I didn’t take any money from you ok? I used my own funds.”

“That is…kind of you, thank you Kanon” Saga replied, searching around for where Kanon put away the clean cups.

“ _Never thought I’d hear that_ ” He heard his brother say under his breath.

“Did you sleep alright?” He asked, skipping over that statement, there was no point in make a mess about it and he was still tired and sore.

“Well enough, I take it you didn’t get much on the couch?” Kanon replied, glancing upwards and nodding to one of the upper cabinets.

“I’ll be fine with one rough night, just need to get ready for today” Saga replied, pouring himself some coffee. He looked over to see what Kanon had cooking and blinked quickly when he did.

It looked good, eatable.

Vaguely he could remember the few times Kanon had tried to cook when they were young, each time had ended in smoke and a blackened mess. Sometimes it would have been when Pope Shion had come to visit.

How Kanon reacted back then he couldn’t recall.

“Omelettes?” Saga asked, sipping his coffee and lifting a brow.

“Figured we could use something a bit heavy today and I don’t know about you, but I need something with taste that isn’t hospital food” Kanon rolled his eyes and sighed.

That was something Saga could sympathize with, having been stuck inside of one for a few weeks while he (along with the others) recovered enough that the doctors were sure he was ready to be released. The food decent but he preferred more flavorful foods.

“Thank you Kanon, I do appreciate this really” Saga nodded, taking his cup to the kitchen table, “You want something to drink?”

“There’s some juice in the fridge. By the way, getting here from the village with groceries is a pain in the ass especially with only one arm” Kanon replied.

“How did you manage it anyway?” Saga asked, pouring his brother a drink before sitting down.

“Cosmo, how else? Another Dimension in an alley when no one was looking” Kanon said, shrugging his good arm and turning off the stove.

Saga paused, his cup barely to his lips. The fact that his brother had done this in full public and abused his power like that was unnerving. Yet, he knew he was no better and given the circumstances it was the easier and safer way to move.

So, he sighed and shook his head “At least you got back safely.”

He noticed in the corner of his eye how Kanon paused at that before sneering, tossing an the breakfast on to a plate and pushing it over to him. “Will take more than some panicked granny to get me” he said.

Saga nodded, Kanon was testing him, he was sure. But he swore to remain solid this time around, for both of their sakes.

“Do you need a hand with yours?” He asked, leaning back in his chair and looking over to the shove. Mildly he surprised of how well Kanon managed with just one arm, and part of him figured he just had practice when they were separated.

“No, I can manage it, I mean I did once after all already” Kanon snorted and glanced back to him.

Saga nodded and undid his braid, “So, what are the plans for today? Aside from cleaning more of the Temple, I plan on work on the bedrooms and study first.” And trying to figure _how_ he was going to speak to the Gold Saints, technically speaking Aiolos would be taking over the role of Pope with Athena. He was …well, he was barely a Gemini Saint he felt.

That question was bothering him to no end.

“Honestly? I have no clue besides cleaning. I mean, I know there are some things I should probably do but…. _doing them is harder than it seems ok?”_ Kanon groaned and snatched his hair with his good hand, leaning forward with his shoulders tense.

“No, that I understand too well” Saga frowned, and stabbed at his food, trying to get himself to eat it before it went cold.

“The two big fuck ups in Sanctuary huh? You got everyone against you and well…. I have to figure out how to talk to Milo and Camus…. Camus especially. And the others I suppose.”

“May I ask why? I didn’t know you even knew Camus” Saga asked.

“I don’t but…ah fuck it, I’m part of the reason his other student is dead ok?” Kanon said, turning off the shove and rubbing his neck, part of his lips turned to one side in an emotion Saga couldn’t place.

He paused and furrowed his brows as he tried to recall Camus’ students. The Cygnus was easy to recall, being one of the young teens that had fought their way through the whole of Sanctuary and its strongest Saints. The rest was too vivid too forget.

The other one…he was sure that he had read a report about him at one point or another, but his name and face escaped him. Seemed that way with many things lately and he didn’t know why. “Remind me of Isaak please, my mind fails me at the moment” he shook his head. His mind failed in many areas, as he tried to remember back to when his mind was not his fully; his decisions, his words. They were gone or blurred too much for him to think clearly on.

“You have to be joking...Wait you don’t really joke around” Kanon gave him a confused look.

“Strange as it is, my memory just…doesn’t seem to be working well lately. Perhaps its stress or being in battle, I can’t say for sure.”

“Well…that sucks. Er…give me a moment to get my thoughts right. I don’t know all the details, all I know from Issak was that Hyoga had been an idiot and nearly got himself killed, he decided to rescue the brat and ended up injured and almost drowning. I found out him when the Kraken Scale went wild and dove out in the water on its own” Kanon explained.

“Next thing I know, I’m found a hurt kid coughing up water on the floor. Found out more after he got better, and to be honest….I didn’t really help with trauma he was going through. Maybe if things had been different, he’d be alive with us now. I just don’t know how tell Camus this” Kanon finished, face grim.

Saga found himself lost for words, it was…surprising to hear his brother say such things. To say that he made mistakes and wasn’t how to fix them, that was a level of consciousness he never heard from his brother before.

Then again is had been so long since they spoke…

“I... understand what you mean Kanon, truly. Let’s say I’m in a similar position as well, I wish I could give some sort of advice, but I don’t know what to do either” Saga said, looking over to his brother and rubbing his forehead.

Kanon snorted “Everything’s coming back to bite us, the Fates are cruel.”

“Truly they are” Saga sighed.

“So, you said you have some problems of your own…wanna talk about it?” Kanon asked, awkwardly which was apparent in his body posture and facial expression. It was considerate for his brother really, but for Saga…

“You don’t have to brother, I’m not sure what to do yet but thank you” Saga said, nodding and standing from the table, pressing a hand against his brother’s good shoulder. He offered a slight smile but knew it could not reach his eyes.

There were few things he felt could make him smile, do matter how much he wanted too.

“Right well, good luck then?” Kanon offered with a shrug. Speaking between them was still difficult but they were trying now, and that was a relief.

“Just make sure you take your medicine, I don’t want to remind you when we’re both elbow deep with house cleaning” Saga said with a slight smirk and ruffled his brother’s still messy hair. Kanon jerked and trying to slap his hand away with a growl. Despite this he was smiling just slightly.

Progress, small but it felt good.

“Same to you dear brother, don’t forget to change those bandages either” Kanon snorted and poked at the bandage on Saga’s cheek.

The day went by better than the last, tension was still in the air, but they spoke more as they worked. Saga aiding Kanon when the younger twin needed the use of another hand or two, while Kanon spoke-ranted-as Saga moved from room to room cleaning and made a list to present to Athena.

Whenever both brothers found themselves ready to face her, that was.

Wiping a wrist against his forehead, Saga glanced back to where Kanon was going over the list for him, commenting as he went.

“Go easy with the junk food” Saga shouted over his shoulder, shoving a elbow through some broken rumble to make it smaller and easy to move.

“ _Go easy on the junk food Kanon blah blah, let me live a little”_ Kanon mocked, waving a hand towards him, continuing to write down something on his notepad.

“Only if you ease up on the takeout, you can make that same stuff here” He replied, groaning as he shook his head and dumped the broken stone into a wheel barrow they had pulled out of the shed hidden away from the temple. Kanon had helped some, but with his arm in a cast, he didn’t argue when Saga told him not to lift too much. “You’re a hypocritic you know” Kanon had snorted but decided to remain productive.

Saga wouldn’t deny that, but he didn’t want his brothers’ wounds getting worse and having to return to the doctors.

He narrowed his eyes “Don’t give me that look. It’s cheaper at home and healthier.”

“Urgh cooking though, not a fan” Kanon groaned, waving a hand in a dismissing matter as he bounced one foot against one of the steps. “Sometimes I want to be lazy and just buy food ready for me, ok?”

“We’re never going to agree on this, are we? At least don’t eat several days straight” Saga shook his head and pressed a hand against his ribs, feeling his pain flare up and deciding to rest for a few moments. Kanon noticed it and narrowed his gaze before looking him in the eyes “No promises. Need a hand?”

“Perhaps in a few moments, I just need to rest” Saga replied. A decent amount of the center chamber and path leading to it had been cleared away some, looking more like a temple of Sanctuary and not a battle zone. Some parts would likely never be fixed but they could at least make it look better. For pride and sanity at least.

“It’s nearly noon, want to take a break and work on this list more? I’m sure you’ll want to before we hit the grocery shop” Kanon offered, shrugging and rolling his eyes at the thought. He wasn’t wrong, Saga admitted himself quietly, old habits from when he did most of the shopping for them as kids.

“Relax, I won’t deny you all your sweets. Let me get lunch going and we can go later” He said, resting his gloves on one of the stone steps as he walked towards his brother, heading towards the kitchen. Thankfully there were a few odds and ends he could to make _something_ for a meal, at least.

“Sounds good, afterwards I’ll lend my hand with some work. Don’t need you breaking something, or in the temple” Kanon replied, chuckling as Saga sent him a hard look before continuing towards the kitchen. “I have a feeling you’d be the first to break something. Considering you look worse than me.”

“Oh, touché brother, but I beg to differ. Have you seen your face?” Kanon shot back.

“My face compared your everything? It’s no comparison” Saga rolled his eyes and received a hard slap across the back, jerking him as he stepped.

“Hilarious but no, now come on my stomach is growling louder than your talking” Kanon replied, jumping to relax on the couch and click through the channels as Saga turned to the kitchen. This was a rough start, Saga thought, but it was just that a start. Already things seemed well, perhaps not for long, but for now, he’d savor the peace.

As he and his brother tried to fix this broken temple of theirs and move forward.


End file.
